clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phineas99cp
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Historicalcp! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Awesome335 (Talk) 00:53, May 12, 2012 Hey! Thanks for dropping me a line! Waddle On! Good to see ya on! Good to see ya on the wiki, buddy! --Ocean6100-- UP10K Step 1 for island conquer. installing hacking device.... Thanks a lot! Hello historicalcp! thanks a lot for fixing me! now im alive again! all thanks to you! now, where should i start? destroying the island? or the EPF? Party Room Images Hi Historicalcp, I see you've been adding good quality images of party rooms for a while now. I just wanted you to know it's a big help. Keep up the good work. :) Thanks, -- 03:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Ocean6100 (talk) 20:03, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 09:03, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Surprise The coding went wrong I'll look into it now Cap123 (Talk) 16:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Picture! I've finished the first picture, and I'll make the second one next. Do you like it? ~123kitten1 Tyger's Picture Business I am unable to make the second pic because I dont have Body Items you want. I didn't have ANY Backstage Passes and I cant edit it now, Sorry. Photo`s Hey HistoricalCP, I would like to say it`s nice to meet you. But the reason I came here is about your photos. I notice alot of your photos are Spanish. As you know, alot of us are English speaking. You can use this website for party photos heres the link: http://clubpenguinmemories.com/parties/ Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 22:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC)User:Pj Monster 1 CP Re:Re:Photo`s Thank you for your great explamation! Since all I use for rooms, I have MS Paint so I could wipe those Penguins clear because of a tool that lets me paint the same color as where the penguin is. But again, thanks for the explamation, now I understand :) Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 22:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC)User:Pj Monster 1 CP Congratulations! Hey Phineas! I saw that you made it on the Club Penguin Memories Tracking Team! Congrats! :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 23:09, November 18, 2012 (UTC)' I made you your icon! :) Link: http://prntscr.com/kvxkg Hope you like your signature ;) Mario6354.. OUT! Christmas Gift ~123kitten1 Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 06:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. Seasons Greetings http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/randomnessness/images/4/42/P8.PNG Thank you! Thanks so much for your gift, ! I hope you had a great Christmas. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC)' Happy HOlidays If you really want my gift here ________________________ Pay It Foward, Dogkid1 (talk) 19:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your postcard. :) Club Ducky, New Plaza needed I need you to create a Plaza for Club Ducky, try to avoid using the plaza for Club Penguin, remember to include a Pizza restaurant, a theater, and a pet Store. I only want those 3 locations. I want it done ASAP, if it's not to my expectations, you will have to continue working on it. Remember to put it on the Club Ducky Wiki. http://clubducky.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Ducky_Wiki --AnonymousDuckLover (talk) 19:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank u so much for the gift! I love it! Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year from Director of PSA! Happy new year! Sorry I am bad at postcards so I didn't make you one. I hope you like this New Year's Message! Also thanks for giving me a new year postcard! --The Director of PSA (talk) 16:57, December 31, 2012 (UTC)The Director of PSA Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 18:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 18:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Reply I will have a great 2012 and Im even preparing for a big year on my blog. Cap123 (Talk) 19:05, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Happy New Year 2013! Jackninja Thanks man :) Happy New Year! You are Invited(YOUR THE SPECIAL GUEST) Congrats!! You are the special guest, or VIP! you get to be the other host! Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 07:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Remove Photo Please Hi Historicalcp, i noticed you have a spanish picture of a Yahoo question in your userpage, can you please remove it? I can read spanish, and what it says its very inappropiate. Thanks and until then, Waddle on! Best Fishes! --Carlos Mtz2 was here! :D 02:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Info about blog Hey Phineas! Please tell me which blog you meant. From there, I'll see what I can do, if it's not already fixed. ;) Talk to ya later, old friend! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC)' Reindeer Puffle Playground Hi Historicalcp. I've finished the custom Twitter header you requested. You can check it out here. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 16:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Your Pixel Penguins! (finally, lol) Here you go! Sorry that they're super late; I'm so tired at the moment...